Sobre O Que Foi E O Que Virá
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Lily e Remus conversam no salão comunal durante o aniversário de Sirius, e o álcool acaba soltando língua do lobisomem sobre assuntos que mudam o modo como Lily olha para as pessoas ao seu redor.:Feliz Aniversário Yuko!:.


**Harry Potter pertence a todos que cresceram e com ele ficaram até o fim, mas o dinheiro é todo da Jo e da Warner.**

**Para Ana, 21 anos, tá na hora de tomar vergonha na cara e parar de ler fanfics! XP**

**Brincadeirinha, feliz aniversário!**

* * *

**Sobre O Que Foi E O Que Virá**

O salão comunal da Gryffindor estava infestado de gente, algumas pessoas, Lily desconfiava, não eram nem mesmo da casa. Como monitora chefe ela sabia que isso era proibido e que ela deveria fazer algo sobre, mas também era proibido consumir bebidas alcoólicas dentro do colégio e ela era uma dos que tinha nas mãos uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada contrabandeada do Três Vassouras por Sirius Black em mérito da festa de aniversário do mesmo que se acontecia naquela noite.

Lily foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo riso fraco de Remus que acabara de sentar ao seu lado, na namoradeira de veludo gasto perto da janela, afastada da concentração louca de pessoas.

- Ainda não acredito que você concordou mesmo com isso.

Ela sorriu e lhe empurrou amigavelmente com o ombro.

- Vocês fazem uma imagem muito careta da minha pessoa – ela tomou um gole de sua garrafinha, não era a primeira nem a segunda, não que ela estivesse completamente bêbada, só um pouquinho alterada – Não sou tão chata, Remus.

Ele lhe sorriu amavelmente.

- Não, não é.

Ela suspirou longamente.

- Acho que a maioria dos garotos da escola não pensa como você... – remexeu o conteúdo da garrafa devagar – Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, que ganharam mais fãs depois de começar a usar esse distintivo – ela tocou levemente o broche que ele usava na capa –, não tive tanta sorte, acho que aceitar o cargo de monitora foi meu suicídio social.

Ele gargalhou.

- Acho essas "fãs", se é que elas existem, só gostam de mim como monitor exatamente por eu não fazer meu trabalho. E quanto ao seu "suicídio social", Lily, sabemos que não é verdade.

- Bem que eu gostaria que não fosse! Faz séculos que ninguém se oferece pra sair comigo. Com Frank sequestrando a Alice e a partida da Lene ano passado, me sinto meio sozinha – Remus não pode deixar de notar a omissão de Seveus Snape dessa lista – Remus... Nós sempre fomos amigos... Você não acha que poderíamos, sei lá ir ao Três Vassouras juntos um dia desses?

Ele riu outra vez, mas vendo a cara que ela fez parou na hora.

- Desculpe Lily, eu te adoro, de verdade, mas você sabe que eu nunca poderia... – ele olhou significativamente para James que ria com Sirius do outro lado do salão – O James... Ele é meu melhor amigo e ele gosta _mesmo_ de você.

Ela revirou os olhos e bebeu de sua garrafinha outra vez, num gesto irritado.

- Oh, mas é claro que gosta – replicou sarcástica.

Ele sorriu outro de seus sorrisos amáveis e a empurrou com o ombro, exatamente como ela havia feito antes.

- Não seja assim, Lily, ele não é tão ruim assim.

Ela o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, completamente descrente.

- Verdade! Ele melhorou muito depois que os pais morreram ano passado, teve que amadurecer a força e mesmo antes disso, na época em que era um idiota mais revoltante do que é hoje ele tinha o coração no lugar certo.

- Como você disse, seu melhor amigo, claro que vai defender.

- Não, Lily, estou falando sério. E além disso, eu devo muito ao James, você não tem ideia.

- Então me esclareça, o que ele fez assim de tão louvável?

- Além de ser o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter, junto com os Sirius e o Peter, é claro... James também salvou a vida do Sni- Snape, que ele tanto detesta.

Ele mordeu o lábio com força ao ver os olhos sensacionalmente verdes de Lily se arregalarem surpresos, sabia que não podia confiar em sua língua sobre efeito de álcool, não devia ter contado nada a Lily ou participado daquele vira-vira estúpido com Sirius.

- Que história é essa?!

- Xiu! Fale baixo – passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso – Não devia ter te contado isso...

- Mas agora que começou termina. Como assim Potter salvou a vida do Severus? Quando foi isso?

- No quinto ano, quando eu estava para... Você sabe...

- Lidar com seu probleminhas peludo, sei.

A atmosfera grave se quebrou com as palavras dela o fazendo rir.

- Você falou igualzinho ao James agora.

- Cale a boca!

Ele riu.

- Então não vai saber o resto da história que você já não devia saber para início de conversa.

- Remus... – disse em tom de aviso.

- Ok... Então, Sirius disse a Snape para ir ao lugar onde eu me transformava. Sabe como é o Sirius, cabeça de vento. Provavelmente nem lhe ocorreu à ideia de que em vez de só levar um tremendo susto, Snape poderia ter morrido. James ficou sabendo e foi atrás de Snape, o salvou.

A expressão de Lily ficou congelada num "o" de puro assombro por alguns longos segundos até ela franzir o cenho e corar com mal contida raiva.

- Eu quase brinquei dizendo que iria atrás de Black já que você não ia sair comigo, já que ele sai com qualquer garota mesmo, mas depois dessa, acho que nunca mais vou nem conseguir olhar na cara dele.

- Também não é pra tanto, Lily. Quando Sirius caiu em si em ele ficou muito arrependido, muito mesmo.

Lily o ignorou.

- E Dumbledore não ficou sabendo disso? É caso para expulsão!

Remus se remexeu desconfortável, definitivamente não devia ter tocado naquele assunto com Lily.

- Ficou... Mas se ele tivesse expulsado Sirius teria me exposto, sem falar que ele sabe que Sirius não tem uma boa relação com a família desde que foi posto na Gryffindor. O mandar para casa teria sido catastrófico... Aliás, foi – mas ela ainda não parecia convencida da bondade interior de Sirius Black – Naquele verão Regulus se juntou aos comensais da morte e a tensão ficou insuportável. Sirius teve uma briga feia com a mãe e Bellatrix, se não tivesse sido pela prima Andromeda que também estava lá, teria ido para o St. Mungo's ou pior. Ele fugiu de casa. Acampou no quintal da casa dos Potter, por alguns tempos, como gosta de dizer, até um tio dele morrer e deixar tudo pra ele...

- Mesmo assim...

- Ele também foi expulso do time de Quiddich e têm detenções irrevogáveis todas as sextas-feiras até o final do curso aqui em Hogwarts se isso te faz se sentir melhor.

- Faz mais ou menos – sorriu fracamente, tentando descarregar o clima, sem falar que o mais prejudicado no fim tinha sido Remus, com seu segredo exposto a alguém que o desprezava e se ele já parecia ter superado o problema e perdoado Sirius, quem era ela para se meter?

- Mesmo assim não seria uma boa ideia ir atrás do Sirius, aquele lá é completamente devotado ao James, acho que você é a única garota com quem ele _nunca_ sairia.

- Oh Morgana, pobre de mim, desprezada até mesmo por Sirius Black!

Os dois riram da performance dramática que ela fez, erguendo as costas da mão a testa.

O assunto dos dois mudou para outros mais fáceis e depois de algumas boas risadas, finalmente chegaram a o que fariam depois que o ano terminasse, quando tivessem que deixar Hogwarts para sempre.

- Não sei bem... Estou pensando em ir para escola de curandeiros, sendo boa em poções e tal. Quando eu era pequena queria ser médica, acho que isso é o equivalente sendo bruxa, não é?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Às vezes me esqueço de que você nasceu trouxa. Se integrou tão fácil ao mundo bruxo que ninguém tem como dizer que até os onze anos você achava que magia era coisa de contos de fadas.

Ela sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste.

- Porque não foi – ela suspirou – Conheci Severus com nove anos, ele me contou tudo sobre o mundo bruxo, ele soube na hora que eu também era bruxa...

- Oh Lily... – ela parecia profundamente triste agora, ele colocou a mão desajeitadamente no ombro dela.

- Não, tudo bem – fungou – Acho que faço o tipo bêbada chorona – mas riu, secando os olhos de pressa.

- E eu boca grande.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos de silêncio antes de caírem na gargalhada.

- E você, Remie, o que vai fazer quando sair de Hogwarts?

- Realmente não sei... Sirius e James vão trabalhar integralmente à Ordem e por mais que eu queira fazer o mesmo, ninguém morreu e me fez rico! – ele riu – Meus pais ainda estão muito bem vivos, graças a Merlin, mas não tem muito ouro, vivem de uma lojinha quase falida no vilarejo em que nasci e de uma aposentadoria rala do governo. Eu quero muito arrumar um emprego decente, mas quem vai querer contratar um... Você sabe o que.

Ela apertou a mão que ele havia posto em seu ombro e lhe lançou um sorriso reconfortante.

- Você é um bruxo talentoso, Remus, tenho certeza que alguém vai enxergar isso em vez de se fixar em detalhes bobos... e peludos.

Ele riu.

- Obrigado Lily, tomara que você esteja certa.

Ela apertou outra vez a mão dele.

- E eu posso sempre me casar com o Potter, envenená-lo na noite de núpcias e fugir com você e o dinheiro dele para o Caribe, o que você acha?

Ele gargalhou.

- Vou contar ao James que você já está fazendo planos para o casamento, ele vai adorar!

Ela pegou uma das almofadas jogadas no chão e o acertou na cabeça.

- Não ouse! – exclamou corada e com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto enquanto Remus fazia uma patética tentativa de se defender enquanto se desmanchava em gargalhadas.

* * *

**N/A: Olha só, eu escrevendo fic de Harry Potter! E da época dos Maradures! .0.**

**Sério, fiquei realmente surpresa quando peguei Lily e Remus tendo essa conversa na minha cabeça. Primeiro que eu ainda estou me sentindo bloqueada e segundo porque, oh fazia tanto tempo que enredos de HP não surgiam na minha cabeça! Ainda mais voltados para J/L que foi o meu primeiro OTP em fanfics.**

**Espero que gostem dessa fic, eu realmente adorei escrevê-la.**


End file.
